Reassurance
by cykekik
Summary: After two days of the return of Elsa and Anna to Arendelle, Elsa is plagued with the same nightmare for two nights straight. Thankfully, this time around she has found her source of reassurance.


**A/N:** This is my first time writing for Frozen (yaaaayyyy!). I really really love Elsa and Anna in like many many different kinds of way (yes, that includes the incestuous way). I originally planned this out to be a one-shot but I can consider turning this into a shipping fic or just a platonic one. (If I turn it into a shipping one I will probably add some incredibly cliched plot twist). Anyways, hope folks enjoy this!

* * *

><p><em>"I will love you unconditionally<em>  
><em>There is no fear now<em>  
><em>Let go and just be free<em>  
><em>I will love you unconditionally"<em>

_="Unconditionally" by Katy Perry=_

* * *

><p>"I can't!" Elsa yelled as her fury unleashes a ring of icicles being tossed around with force. Of all the things she has hit, she hit her sister… in the heart.<p>

Not even turning around, not even acknowledging what has happened—somehow, Elsa stopped for a moment and drowned out her emotions. Fear and guilt started to hit her like bricks being dropped from the sky. She had hit Anna in the heart—no, no!

Her blue eyes widen as she turn around to see her sister. It was too late. Elsa had enforced too much power since she could no longer control her emotions. What a failure she was. Spending all those years, concealing herself, and hiding from Anna solely because she did not want to hurt her.

"Anna!" She cried out as the ginger headed princess' hair began turning white. Elsa approached—but the closer she walked towards her sister the colder she appeared to be. It was not long before Anna turned into an ice sculpture.

"Anna!" The Queen of Arendelle jolted up from her bed, gasping for while whilst having her body sweating bullets. She pulled out her two hands and stared at her palms. No ice was coming out, she was somehow, controlling her powers so why was she having dreams like that?

This was the second night that she has had that dream. Also, this was the second night since she had returned to Arendelle. Elsa was beyond horrified with what she had done to her sister. Even though they had rekindled what they had once had during their childhood—she was scared to hurt her again. Almost, she almost took away Anna's life. Never again, never again would she do something like this to her. Despite the fact that Elsa acknowledged the fact that she had her powers under control, the nightmares of the past just plagued her like they would always do.

She couldn't afford to hurt her sister anymore. Not especially after seeing her freeze in front of her own eyes—not especially having Anna protect Elsa from being nearly killed by Hans. Oh, such a fool Elsa was. Her intentions were to protect her younger sister and yet—and yet all along it had been Anna who protected her the whole time. All Elsa has done to Anna was creating pain upon more pain; for so many years, Anna thought Elsa hated her—thought that Elsa purposely shut her out. The sisterly love Elsa wanted to give Anna but never could've given to her because one wrong move could end her life.

Anna loved her…unconditionally.

Elsa shook her head, she didn't deserve Anna—not one bit of her. Her eyebrows faltered, blue eyes gleamed of sadness, and the rim of her eyes starting to water up. Vision becoming blurrier as the tears started to accumulate at the rim of her eyes, she tried to fight the urge to cry. But, she gave in. A gross sob was let out as she pulled her legs towards her chest whilst burying her face into her knees.

It was a miracle that she didn't dismantle anything yet.

Maybe it was because of the love she felt for Anna that has managed to sustain her abilities. Maybe it was the fact that Anna loved her as well. Maybe, just maybe, it was because she somehow managed to open up the gates of Arendelle and simultaneously, opening the gate to her heart.

No, they weren't opened to just anybody. They were opened just for Anna because Anna tried her best and never gave up on opening them. Perhaps it was time to finally be the big sister that Anna had missed out on—the sister who wouldn't shut her out, the sister who would too, protect her and love her unconditionally.

"Elsa?"

Her head lifted up, she noticed Anna sitting on her bed with one hand touching her arm. Elsa's lips twitched upwards before her eyes softening and her lips hesitated on opening. She breathed in slightly before letting out a smile at her younger sister.

"Hey."

Anna couldn't help but to frown a little before wiping the tears off of Elsa's face. She rested her vacant hand on her cheek. Direct eye contact was made for seconds that had felt like minutes. Kind of awkward, but at the same time somewhat…relaxing and reassuring for Elsa.

"Did you cry, Elsa?"

Elsa looked into her sister's eyes then looked away. She bit her bottom lip, closed her eyes, sucked in a breath before hesitantly nodding at the question.

"Did you have that nightmare again?"

Elsa nodded again.

"Elsa," Anna pulled her sister into a gentle embrace, wrapping both her arms around Elsa's neck. A light smile was seen on her face whilst letting her hand running through Elsa's hair. Bits of her hair were tangled so gently, with a lot of care, she ran her fingers through the knots and soothing them out as gently as possible. "I love you."

"I love you too," Elsa responded without any hesitance as she slowly allowed herself to return Anna's embrace.

Anna giggled slightly before shifting at the slightest, moving her hands on Elsa's shoulders before laying a gentle kiss on her older sister's forehead. A foolish grin was on Anna's face as Elsa looked somewhat flustered. After all, she hasn't even touched a person or shook hands with anybody for so long. Hugging was even a thing that she had done rarely until recently—so the forehead kiss caught her off guard. But, she had nothing against it. In fact that kiss left her feeling warm, positive, and most importantly, she felt loved.

"It'll never change Elsa, I'll always love you—I'll never leave you," Anna took Elsa's hand into her own before she started to caress the cold, pale skin of Elsa's hand.

For the first time in forever, Elsa didn't feel afraid. For the first time in a long time she felt like that she could keep Anna safe for once. For the first time in forever, Anna was there just when she needed somebody desperately.


End file.
